


Catching Feelings

by mochawontokki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Epistolary, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, High School, Humor, M/M, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochawontokki/pseuds/mochawontokki
Summary: Lee Minhyuk starts up a group chat after he saw his classmate, Lee Jooheon, in a different way.





	1. shes*

**Author's Note:**

> time to devote my entire life to lee minhyuk

**_minmoooong_ ** _created a group chat_

**_minmoooong_ ** _added_ **_hyunwoo-hyung_ ** _and_ **_kiki_ ** _to the group_

**_minmoooong_ ** _changed_ **_hyunwoo-hyung_ ** _to_ **_dadwoo_ **

**_minmoooong_ ** _changed_ **_kiki_ ** _to_ **_hamtaro_ **

**_minmoooong_ ** _named the chat_ **_[SOS EMERGENCY IM DYING] (3)_ **

 

**hamtaro:**

tf is this now?

and why tf is my name hamtaro?

 

**minmoooong:**

GUYS I NEED HELP

ASAP

HELP

ME

PLS

 

**dadwoo:**

Minhyuk, we’re in class.

Can this wait for later?

 

**minmoooong:**

NO

IT ABSOLUTELY CANNOT WAIT

THIS IS AN E M E R G E N C Y

 

**hamtaro:**

?

 

**dadwoo:**

What is it?

 

**minmoooong:**

DO U GUYS EVEN C A R E ABOUT ME?

WHERE’S THE LOVE?

HUH?

HUUUH?!?!?!

 

**hamtaro:**

no.

we don’t care

tbh

just shut up and focus on the lesson

 

**dadwoo:**

You’re in English right now, yeah?

 

**hamtaro:**

idgaf about what class he’s in

if he’s not gonna tell us without the drama, then it’s not an emergency

im leaving

 

**minmoooong:**

OKAY

WELL

MAYBE IT’S NOT AN _EMERGENCY_

BUT IT’S AN EMERGENCY TO ME

 

**dadwoo:**

Can you just say it already?

I don’t wanna get caught on my phone during class

It lowers my credibility as an honor student

 

**hamtaro:**

just bcuz u kiss up to teachers doesn’t make u an honor student

 

**dadwoo:**

Well excuse you, Mr. I-Failed-My-Geography-Test

 

**hamtaro:**

well that was iN FOURTH GRADE

of ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

im srry if i didn’t live up to ur expectations

and it was about fuckin europe

u know i’ve been to like 2 places in my life

home and school

so why would i need to know europe’s geography?????

 

**minmoooong:**

okay, now that u got that off ur chest

after 8 years

 _EIGHT_ years

time for my emergency

 

**hamtaro:**

no

 

**dadwoo:**

Ki, get over it.

Please?

 

**hamtaro:**

not until u stop bringing it up

every

freaking

other

week

 

**minmoong:**

ok so it’s settled then?

ki, no more pettiness

and hyung, pls staaaahp bringing it up

 

**hamtaro:**

…ok

 

**dadwoo:**

Got it.

So what’s your emergency?

 

**minmoooong:**

ive caught the feelings

i think im in love

 

**hamtaro:**

that’s ur emergency??!?

u make me waste all this time in class for that?

im actually leaving

how do i remove myself from this chat?

 

**dadwoo:**

Let the boy speak, Ki.

Min, what’s this person like?

How’d you realize your feelings?

 

**minmoooong:**

well this person is in my class

hes really cute

shes*

like

REALLY CUTE

I CANT BELIEVE SUCH A CUTE HUMAN BEING EXISTS IN THIS WORLD

 

—

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

This person’s not a girl, are they?

 

**minmoooong:**

…

no but don’t tell ki

he’ll judge me

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

No, I don’t think he would.

But I won’t tell him.

I’ll leave that to you.

But at the rate you’re going, it seems like he’ll know soon.

Lol.

 

**minmoooong:**

u really had to come bother me in a private chat?

wow

i feel loved

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

I was just making sure.

I don’t remember the last time you liked a girl, so when you corrected it to “she”, I just had to check.

 

**minmoooong:**

that’s cuz I’ve never liked a girl before

in that way

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

Ah, I see.

 

—

 

**[SOS EMERGENCY IM DYING] (3)**

 

**hamtaro:**

dude

it’s like halfway into the first term

is she a transfer?

 

**minmoooong:**

nO

THAT’S THE THING

SHE’S ALWAYS BEEN HERE

BEHIND ME

I JUST NEVER TURN AROUND

SKAFJDASKJFDMSA

BUT TODAY

THE TEACHER ASKED HER A QUESTION

IN E N G L I S H

 

**hamtaro:**

and?

 

**minmoooong:**

SHE GOT SO FLUSTERED

I COULDNT BREATHE

 

**hamtaro:**

well that sounds like a health issue now

better go get that checked out

 

**dadwoo:**

Ki, you’re not helping anyone with those comments.

 

**hamtaro:**

yes _dad_

did i ever tell u both that ur annoying af

im going back to math

bye

 

**dadwoo:**

And by math, you mean staring at Shin Wonho until your eyes start bleeding?

 

**minmoooong:**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOH WHAT IS THIS???????!!!!!??!!?!

 

**hamtaro:**

notHING U NEED TO KNOW ABOUT

I do NOT stare at him

u both know I’ve been trying to ask Taeyeon out for the past 2 years

i only like her

and i will forever

 

**minmoooong:**

but it’s abOUT TIME U MOVE ON SINCE THAT CHANCE IS NEVER COMING TO U

 

**dadwoo:**

True, though.

Ki, it’s been 2 years.

If she was interested, she would’ve accepted already…

 

**hamtaro:**

ok i thought we were here for min’s emergency

not here to gang up on me and my unrequited love for the most perfect girl in the entire world

 

**minmoooong:**

that may be true

but

THIS GIRL IS RANKED TOP IN CUTENESS

fucking dimples

 

**hamtaro:**

is that what got u?

the dimples?

 

**minmoooong:**

NO

well somewhat

just too cute

*heart attack*

 

—

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

What’s his name?

 

**minmoooong:**

Lee Jooheon

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

Oh, him.

 

**minmoooong:**

WHAT HYUNG

U KNOW MY JOOHEONNIE?!?!??!?!

HOW?

WHY’VE U BEEN HOLDING BACK

HYUNG!?!?!?!

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

Calm down, Min.

He’s friends with Changkyunnie.

 

**minmoooong:**

the kid u tutor? that changkyunnie?

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

Kid?

Min, he’s just a year below you and Jooheon.

 

**minmoooong:**

still a kid

OH

but hyung

what do u mean about shin wonho???!??

tea

pls

spill tea

for me

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

I’ve got eyes in many places.

 

**minmoooong:**

hyung, that sounds creepy

sketchy af

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

Sorry, lol.

Someone in his class pointed it out to me one day.

She had an interest in Ki and had later come up to me to ask if Ki was gay.

 

**minmoooong:**

is he????

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

He says he’s in love with Taeyeon, so idk.

But honestly, he could be anything he wants.

Nothing would really change.

Besides Wonho probably showing more interest in him.

 

**minmoooong:**

does shin wonho like boys???????

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

Why do you act so surprised?

We all know the guy was bi since he transferred in.

He literally said it in his self-introduction.

“Hi, I’m Shin Wonho, I’m bi and from the neighboring town. My parents liked the uniform here better so they sent me here. Nice to meet you all.”

Iconic, I tell you.

 

**minmoooong:**

oh yeah

dang boi u had the whole thing memorized

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

It’s quite memorable.

I wasn’t even in his class and I still know it.

 

**minmoooong:**

wow

what a guy

id fall for him if he wasn’t so soft

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

What do you mean?

 

**minmoooong:**

guy cant take a joke

he cries over everything

too sensitive for my liking

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

Ah…

 

—

 

**[SOS EMERGENCY IM DYING] (3)**

 

**hamtaro:**

so now that u told us

im leaving for real

congrats on the new lover

 

**minmoooong:**

WE’RE NOT TOGETHER YET

 

**dadwoo:**

Yet.

 

**hamtaro:**

yet

 

**minmoooong:**

_yet_

im gonna talk to her after class

 

**hamtaro:**

gl bro

 

**dadwoo:**

:)


	2. The friend what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which hyunwoo isn't hip

**[SOS EMERGENCY IM DYING]** (3)

 

**minmoooong:**

so i talked to her

…

………..

 

**hamtaro:**

oh god

what did u do

 

**minmoooong:**

well

first

i

 

**hamtaro:**

nvm

i dont wanna know

ill die from secondhand embarrassment

 

**minmoooong:**

HEY

THAT’S NOT NICE

DAD TELL HIM HE’S BEING MEAN

 

**dadwoo:**

I don’t know when I was ever your dad…

But I’m with Ki on this one.

To be honest…

 

**hamtaro:**

when he spells out tbh…

 

**dadwoo:**

You know what?

Minhyuk, tell us.

I’m dying to know now.

 

**minmoooong:**

thanks dad, i knew i could count on u

 

**hamtaro:**

wtv

 

**minmoooong:**

ok so basically

it didn’t go terribly

 

**hamtaro:**

srsly?

 

**minmoooong:**

yeah

i uh

i got her number

･:*:･(*/////∇/////*)･:*:･

 

**hamtaro:**

WHAT

NO WAY

YOU???

 

**minmoooong:**

ok, that’s a bit rude, ki

ive had more dates than u

and we all know it

 

**hamtaro:**

that’s cuz I’ve been holding off until taeyeon accepts me

 

**dadwoo:**

Which will never happen.

_To be honest_

 

**hamtaro:**

u guys r mean

is there a refund for friendships?

 

**minmoooong:**

it’s ok

my new friend can replace u

 

**hamtaro:**

HEY

NO

 

**minmoooong:**

then ur stuck with us <3

 

**hamtaro:**

wtv

so u got her number?

 

**minmoooong:**

YES

WHAT DO I TEXT HER FIRST?

DO I WAIT A FEW DAYS LIKE IN THE MAGAZINES????!?!?!?

 

**dadwoo:**

Just send a quick greeting message.

Nothing could go wrong with that…

 

**hamtaro:**

a MILLION things could go wrong with that

like immediate placement into the friend zone

 

**dadwoo:**

The friend what?

 

**hamtaro:**

UR MY AGE

y r u so behind on pop culture stuff???

 

**dadwoo:**

I’m sorry I spend most of my time studying and working.

 

**hamtaro:**

u should be

the friend zone is basically when someone ur romantically interested in only views u as a friend

 

**dadwoo:**

So you and Shin Wonho?

 

**hamtaro:**

NO

IT WOULD’VE AT LEAST BEEN BETTER IF U SAID TAEYEON

IM NOT IN THE FRIEND ZONE WITH SHIN WONHO

 

**minmoooong:**

(he admitted it)

(that he has the romantic feelings for shin wonho)

 

**hamtaro:**

u know what?

FUCK YOU

 

_**hamtaro** has removed himself from the chat_

_**[SOS EMERGENCY IM DYING]** (2)_

 

**minmoooong:**

should i add jooheon now?

 

**dadwoo:**

Just add Ki back.

He’s attacking me through private messages.

He assumed you would add him back immediately.

 

**minmoooong:**

LOL NAH

OH SHIT

I GOT A MESSAGE

IT’S JOOHEON

DAD WHAT DO I DO

 

**dadwoo:**

I’m not your father.

Add Ki back.

PLEASE.

 

_**minmoooong** added **kiki** to the group_

_**minmoooong** changed **kiki** to **loves SW**_

_**minmoooong** changed **[SOS EMERGENCY IM DYING]** to **[( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]** (3)_

 

**loves SW:**

oh god

pls change my name

 

**minmoooong:**

NO

U LEFT DURING AN IMPORTANT TIME IN HISTORY

HE TEXTED ME

she*

 

**loves SW:**

hmmm

am i able to change my own name here?

OH I AM

 

_**loves SW** changed his name to **kihyun**_

_**dadwoo** changed **kihyun** to **hamster**_

 

**hamster:**

NOT U, TOO

 

**dadwoo:**

Oh, I got it wrong.

 

_**dadwoo** changed **hamster** to **hamtaro**_

 

**dadwoo:**

That’s better.

 

**hamtaro:**

ugh whatever

guys i DO NOT like shin wonho in that way

he’s just confusing

 

**minmoooong:**

like ur feelings for him?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

**hamtaro:**

fuck u

no

he’s just

ugh

taller than me

works out obviously

and DOESNT brag about it

his face looks so soft

like he has perfect skin or something

and i cant STAND it

because he gets taeyeon’s attention

 

**minmoooong:**

so ur jealous that taeyeon keeps him away from u?

 

**hamtaro:**

where did u go wrong in life

how did u get this far

im truly amazed

 

**minmoooong:**

while u figure out urself…

WHAT DO I RESPOND WITH?

 

**dadwoo:**

Well what did they say?

 

**minmoooong:**

“Hey Minhyuk, I’m free Wednesday and Friday evenings to work on the project together. Where and when should we meet up?”

 

**hamtaro:**

so u didn’t actually get her number

 

**minmoooong:**

ACTUALLY

the teacher said we would be in groups of 2 for this project

and then he assigned the groups

AND PUT US TOGETHER

IT’S FATE

 

**dadwoo:**

It’s lucky.

 

**minmoooong:**

exactly. i cant mess with luck or fate

this message needs to be perfect

 

**hamtaro:**

then just reply with when and where

easy as that

 

**minmoooong:**

but i cant seem too eager and say my place

or make it awkward and invite myself over

and an internet cafe is too busy and UGH

TOO MANY CHOICES

 

**dadwoo:**

How about the library?

It’s practically empty on Fridays…

And if you guys hit it off, you could hang out afterwards and not have to worry about school the following day.

 

**hamtaro:**

where were u before i got friend zoned?

 

**dadwoo:**

By Taeyeon or Shin Wonho?

 

**minmoooong:**

LOOOOL

 

**hamtaro:**

i rrly hate u all

 

**minmoooong:**

i replied with fridays at the library!

the response to that was good!

positive!

IM SO HAPPY

I DONT WNANA BE FRIEND ZONED

 

—

 

**hyunwoo-hyung:**

You’re gonna be friend zoned if he’s not into guys, you know.

 

**minmoooong:**

i have my suspicions 

(◕◡◕✿) 


	3. Minhyuk is a boy.

**[( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]** (3)

 

**minmoooong:**

ki, question

 

**hamtaro:**

answer?

 

**minmoooong:**

what do u do when u

u know

get hard

around shin wonho?

 

**dadwoo:**

u did not

 

**minmoooong:**

OK I CANNOT HELP IT

MY CRUSH MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE WORN SKINNY JEANS TODAY

 

**dadwoo:**

Don’t we have a uniform?

 

**minmoooong:**

that is beside the point here

 

**hamtaro:**

for the last fucking time

I DO NOT VIEW SHIN WONHO IN THAT WAY

 

**minmoooong:**

okay but tbh

everyone feels some sort of attraction to shin wonho

i saw him the other day

and wow

lemme just say

i think he’s doubled his muscles

 

**dadwoo:**

I may not have romantic feelings for the guy, but I have to agree.

He looks quite…

Well built

 

**minmoooong:**

says u

 

**dadwoo:**

What do you mean by that?

 

**minmoooong:**

ur like a bear

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

ur also “well built”

swole

 

**hamtaro:**

but can we talk about what’s important here

like me NOT having feelings for shin wonho

 

**minmoooong:**

the more u deny it, the more true we think it is

 

**hamtaro:**

hyunwoo, help

 

**dadwoo:**

I’m still with Min on this one.

Sorry

 

**hamtaro:**

but why do u think i get hard around him??!?!

 

**minmoooong:**

well don’t we all?

 

**dadwoo:**

PFFT

Please.

Minhyuk...

Speak for yourself.

Also, think about Kihyun to calm urself down.

 

**hamtaro:**

HEY

WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??

?!?!?

HUH?!?!

 

**dadwoo:**

At least you know he isn’t attracted to you in that way…

 

**hamtaro:**

idk it’d be flattering to turn a straight man gay

 

**minmoooong:**

like shin wonho is able to?

 

**hamtaro:**

fuck u

 

**minmoooong:**

no thanks

;)

 

**hamtaro:**

how’s ur “situation” going on

 

**minmoooong:**

u care

:’)

it’s getting better

as long as i keep avoiding him for the rest of the day

 

**dadwoo:**

Why skinny jeans though?

We have a uniform…

 

**minmoooong:**

sometimes people do what they want

and don’t try to be pretend honor students like others

cough

cough

 

**dadwoo:**

I hope you actually choke

 

**minmoooong:**

WAS THAT A THREAT FROM OUR POLITE HONOR STUDENT DAD????

 

**hamtaro:**

IS UR CRUSH A BOY????

 

**dadwoo:**

What?

 

**minmoooong:**

what?

 

**hamtaro:**

u said him

u said H I M

 _H I M_ AS IN _M A L E_

lee minhyuk, i was on to u

i knew it since the day we first met

 

**minmoooong:**

On to me in what way?

I’m confused?

Is a little typo really something to fret over?

Kihyun, please.

I don’t understand what you’re talking about.

 

—

 

**Kihyun:**

he only texts politely and grammatically correct if he’s scared of getting caught

hyunwoo

is it a boy?

 

**Hyunwoo:**

Minhyuk?

Yeah, Minhyuk is a boy.

 

**Kihyun:**

NOT U TOO

hyunwoo

this is important

please

 

**Hyunwoo:**

Why is it so important?

Why does it matter so much to you?

 

**Kihyun:**

idk

i thought we were all friends

 

**Hyunwoo:**

What will you do with this information?

 

**Kihyun:**

am i really that evil???

do u guys really think that minhyuk being not straight is gonna change the way i see him?

we’re friends

cmon

 

**Hyunwoo:**

Why come to me?

Message him yourself.

 

**Kihyun:**

wtv

fine

 

—

 

**kiki:**

min

minnie

please

tell me

 

**minmoooong:**

No.

She’s a girl and it was an honest typo mistake.

 

**kiki:**

stop lying to me

what if i admit something, too?

 

**minmoooong:**

Like what?

 

**kiki:**

like i may think shin wonho is hot but like im still not attracted to him in any way

 

**minmoooong:**

so u like him?

 

**kiki:**

i didn’t say that

 

**minmoooong:**

hmmmm

HMMMMM

maybe

my crush may not be a female

my crushes may never have been female in the past

i may have started our friendship way back when cuz i thought u were cute

 

**kiki:**

what

 

**minmoooong:**

ok ok

yes

he’s a boi

a real boi

why have i not noticed him until now?!?!?!?

 

**kiki:**

does hyunwoo know?

 

**minmoooong:**

i didn’t tell him willingly

ok maybe i did

but he asked first

 

**kiki:**

has he always known?

 

**minmoooong:**

ok maybe

 

**kiki:**

are we friends?

 

**minmoooong:**

OFC

KIKI UR MY BEST FRIEND

 

**kiki:**

then why couldn’t u tell me?

 

**minmoooong:**

…

idk

 

**kiki:**

min, u know i love u in the most straight way possible

 

**minmoooong:**

as straight as u r for shin wonho?

 

**kiki:**

can we just drop that?

like

i admit he looks good

but im not falling for him

ever

 

**minmoooong:**

idk tho

u guys would be a power couple

 

**kiki:**

ugh

 

**minmoooong:**

i was scared u would judge me

 

**kiki:**

and if ur crush liked u back?

what would u do then?

hide it forever?

 

**minmoooong:**

idk

ki, ily, ur my best friend

can u forgive me?

only hyunwoo knows

and now u do

no one else does

 

**kiki:**

do u know if he’s straight, too?

 

**minmoooong:**

jooheon?

idk

 

**kiki:**

JOOHEON?

LIKE

LEE JOOHEON?

 

**minmoooong:**

OMG YES

 

**kiki:**

wow

 

**minmoooong:**

?

 

**kiki:**

just wow

good luck with that one

 

—

 

 **[( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]** (3)

 

**hamtaro:**

so lee jooheon, huh?

 

**dadwoo:**

You know him?

 

**hamtaro:**

ofc i know him

he’s friends with wonho

 

**dadwoo:**

Hmm…

 

**minmoooong:**

OH

U THINK I HAVE NO CHANCE BC OF SHIN WONHO?

U SNAKE

 

**hamtaro:**

no

it’s just

nvm

 

**minmoooong:**

so he’s friends with shin wonho and kid changkyun?

what an interesting group of bois

 

**dadwoo:**

He’s been best friends with Changkyun since forever, I guess.

I’m surprised about Wonho, though.

Kihyun?

 

**hamtaro:**

music

 

**minmoooong:**

music??

 

**hamtaro:**

wonho basically lives in 2 places outside of school

1\. the gym

2\. his home music studio

he likes to produce music and jooheon raps

 

**minmoooong:**

and u know that…..

how?

 

**hamtaro:**

cuz we’re friends on snapchat?

 

**minmoooong:**

SINCE WHEN

 

**hamtaro:**

since not too long ago?

 

**dadwoo:**

Are you friends with Taeyeon on snapchat?

 

**hamtaro:**

who?

WIAT

WAIT

NO

HOLD UP

 

**minmoooong:**

LOLOLOLOL

KIKI FORGOT ABOUT HIS LONG-TERM FEMALE CRUSH CUZ WONHO STOLE HIS HEART

 

**hamtaro:**

shut it

that’s not true

we talked about this

 

**minmoooong:**

im still not convinced but whateverrrrr

but r u?

 

**hamtaro:**

am i what?

 

**minmoooong:**

friends with her?

 

**hamtaro:**

…no

but it doesn’t matter anymore

turns out she’s interested in some guy

 

**dadwoo:**

Who?

 

**hamtaro:**

i dont wanna say it

 

**minmoooong:**

is it shin wonho?

 

**hamtaro:**

WILL U QUIT IT??

 

**dadwoo:**

But who is it?

 

**hamtaro:**

u know ur really deep in the friend zone when she tells me explicitly

that she

likes

ur best friend

 

**minmoooong:**

ME??!??!?

TELL HER IM GAY?????!?!?!

MAYBE SHE’D LIKE U THEN??!?!?!

 

**hamtaro:**

not u, u idiot

hyunwoo.

 

**dadwoo:**

Me?

 

**hamtaro:**

yeah…

 

**dadwoo:**

When did she say that?

 

**hamtaro:**

like 2 days ago

 

**minmoooong:**

:<

that sucks, ki

im sorry

 

**hamtaro:**

it’s ok

im over it

it was time to move on

i should’ve gotten the hint over a year ago

 

**dadwoo:**

Well if it makes you feel any better, I don’t like her in the slightest.

I mean, romantically.

She’s nice and all.

But I can’t see her as anything more than a friend.

 

**hamtaro:**

eh

it doesn’t matter

if u change ur mind, it wont bother me

 

**minmoooong:**

well now im depressed

 

**hamtaro:**

at least ur no longer hard

 

**minmoooong:**

OMG THAT’S RIGHT

WOW

 

**dadwoo:**

Okay, but why is Jooheon wearing skinny jeans???

 

**minmoooong:**

because why not? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even is this anymore lol


	4. good talk

**lee jooheon:**

Hey Minhyuk, I’m free Wednesday and Friday evenings to work on the project together. Where and when should we meet up?

 

**minhyuk:**

Hi Jooheon!

Does Fridays at the library work for you?

 

**lee jooheon:**

Yeah, sounds good. :)

**[( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)] (3)**

 

**minmoooong:**

HE SENT A :)

ABORT MISSION

AHBORT MISISON

I CANTJNK DO THJIKS

HWO AMN I SSUPOSED TO TALKSH TO HINM IN PERISON

 

**hamtaro:**

how about u calm tf down first?

 

**minmoooong:**

how do i respond

 

**dadwoo:**

Send one back?

 

**minmoooong:**

i caNT POSSIBLEY DO THTAT

 

**hamtaro:**

oh god

just do it

 

**dadwoo:**

Nike

Just do it

 

**minmoooong:**

i h8 u all

 

— 

 

**minhyuk:**

Okay, great! See you then :D

 

**lee jooheon:**

:D

 

**minhyuk:**

:>

 

**lee jooheon:**

´◡`

 

**minhyuk:**

⌒ー⌒

 

**lee jooheon:**

(´∀｀)

 

**minhyuk:**

（≧∇≦）

 

**lee jooheon:**

good talk

 

**minhyuk:**

u too

 

**lee jooheon:**

see u tomorrow in class

 

**minhyuk:**

u too

 

**lee jooheon:**

( ^_^)ノ

 

_**minmoooong** changed **[( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]** to **[best bois] (3)**_

 

**dadwoo:**

Something good happen?

 

**hamtaro:**

pls share -.-

 

**minmoooong:**

wE hAd An EmOjI wAr??!??

 

**hamtaro:**

wtf is an emoji war?

 

**minmoooong:**

[IMG_attachment]

like i sent back a :D and he just kept throwing them back at me

like

HES SO CUTE????

 

**hamtaro:**

lol good for u

 

**dadwoo:**

That is something

 

**minmoooong:**

i cant wait for friday lmnakmfdklankm

 

**dadwoo:**

It’s Thursday…

 

**hamtaro:**

tomorrow’s literally friday

 

**minmoooong:**

but i CANT WAIT?

 

**dadwoo:**

Sleep and Friday will come soon enough

 

**hamtaro:**

it’s like 10pm tho

 

**dadwoo:**

Exactly

 

**minmoooong:**

im too excited for sleep

 

**dadwoo:**

Sleep early and look prettier tomorrow

 

**hamtaro:**

i dont think anything can fix that

 

**minmoooong:**

fix what? :<

 

**hamtaro:**

ur face

 

**minmoooong:**

:<

at least im prettier than u

bitch

 

**hamtaro:**

at least ur not

 

**minmoooong:**

then why hasn’t shin wonho noticed u yet??

u have his snapchat

do u guys even talk on it?

or do u just pine after him through his stories?

 

**hamtaro:**

i do not

and we do not…

 

**minmoooong:**

LOL LAME

 

**dadwoo:**

Guys just go to sleep.

Or just do something besides texting

I have a test tomorrow

 

**hamtaro:**

aka pls shut up minhyuk

_**honey** created a group chat_

_**honey** added **wonho** and **changkyunnie** to the group_

_**honey** changed **wonho** to **wonton**_

_**honey** changed **changkyunnie** to **kyunbun**_

_**honey** named the chat **[hello bros] (3)**_

 

**honey:**

so ive made a friend

 

**kyunbun:**

????

 

**wonton:**

oooo???

replacing us already?

 

**kyunbun:**

:o

hyung i thought i could trust u

 

**honey:**

with what?

 

**kyunbun:**

with my heart ;-;

ok but freal

who is it

whomstve stolen my honey boo boo joo from me

 

**honey:**

…

imma just ignore that

but anyewayywayyay

hes not really a friend yet?

i dont think so

but he’s my partner for a project

nd we just had the strangest convo

but i loved it??

much better than talking to yall

 

**wonton:**

:’(

but also

:’)

so u like the person?

 

**honey:**

idk i think wed be great friends

 

**kyunbun:**

what was the convo tho

 

**honey:**

[IMG_Attachment]

just a bunch of smileys

 

**kyunbun:**

ew the library

u never go there lol

u cant shut up so ud get kicked out

 

**wonton:**

i heard that no one goes there on fridays tho

#safe

they cant kick u out if theres no one to complain

 

**honey:**

wow so hes funny and smart

 

**kyunbun:**

or he doesn’t like libraries either and chose then cuz its not crowded?

 

**honey:**

ok but freal

im hoping he’s smart cuz this project looks hard

 

**[lee jooheon, minhyuk] (2)**

 

**minhyuk:**

hey sorry im late

i’ll be there in a few minutes

had to deal with something before we met

sorry

 

**lee jooheon:**

nah it’s ok

i found us a nice table

:)

 

**minhyuk:**

ok omw

jooheon?

im here

where’s the table?

jooheon?

hello??

 

**[best bois] (3)**

 

**minmoooong:**

[IMG_Attachment]

can i just say

hes sUPER CUTE

 

**hamtaro:**

pls tell me u didn’t drug him

 

**minmoooong:**

i didnt

…

i was late cuz sOMEONE needed me to give them my jacket

 

**hamtaro:**

i was cold fuck u

 

**minmoooong:**

well now he’s asleepr what do i do

 

**hamtaro:**

wake him up?

 

**minmoooong:**

i cant do that

no

he’s too precious

what if he had trouble sleeping last night

i dont wanna make him angry

 

**hamtaro:**

what if he gets angry that u didnt wake him up?

 

**minmoooong:**

ill wait 11 minutes

then ill wake him up

 

**[hello bros] (3)**

 

**wonton:**

[IMG_Attachment]

jooheon u stupid

wake up

 

**kyunbun:**

OH HE’S CUTE

IS THAT UR PROJECT PARTNER?

 

**wonton:**

hes sleeping he wont answer

but yeah i think it is

 

**kyunbun:**

he’s so pretty??

but hyung why r u in the library?

 

**wonton:**

i needed a book?

also wanted to spy for a bit before i went home

oh shit i made eye contact

 

**kyunbun:**

wave

go talk to him

 

**wonton:**

im approaching

im gonna talk to him

 

**kyunbun:**

omg

tell me everything

 

**[best bois] (3)**

 

**minmoooong:**

so im here for my project

and SHIN WONHO SHOWS UP

hes standing near the entrance

watching me

wtf do i do

guys

hello

first jooheons sleeping

now u 2 r mia

jNFKAJNKML

HES WALKING OVER

I REPEAT

HOT BOI SHIN WONHO IS NEARING

LEE MINHYUK IS GAY PANICKING


	5. ramen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sleepy i need to go to sleep asap lol gnight

**[hello bros] (3)**

 

**honey:**

wonho

if you CAME TO THE LIBRARY

WHY DIDNT U WAKE ME UP

U SNAKE

 

**wonton:**

why yell at me when u can yell at ur project partner

 

**honey:**

project partner has a name and its minhyuk

and minhyuk didnt need to wake me up ok

he did after a bit i guess

he already did like MOST OF THE PROJECT

I HATE U SHIN WONHO

I RENOUNCE THIS FRIENDSHIp

 

**wonton:**

but were we even friends to begin with?

 

**honey:**

:o

;-;

:<

dont do this to me wonho

i thought we had something special

 

**wonton:**

we did

but thats in the past now

 

**kyunbun:**

wtf am i witnessing rn

id rather not be part of this

get me out

 

**honey:**

no bun

ur all i have left

 

**kyunbun:**

um

idk when i was ever called bun

but

ok

 

**wonton:**

hon

ur weirding him out

 

**honey:**

ok won

 

**kyunbun:**

wtf r these nicknames

get mE OUT

 

**honey:**

BACK TO MY ORIGINAL POINT

WONHO U SNAKE

U TOOK PICS BUT DIDNT WAKE ME

LEFT MINHYUK TO DO ALL THE WORK

 

**wonton:**

but who was the one who fell asleep in the first place???

 

**kyunbun:**

wonho - 1

jooheon - 0

 

**honey:**

stay out of this kyun

 

**kyunbun:**

yes dad

 

**honey:**

wonho i cant forgive u this time

 

**wonton:**

ramen?

my treat

 

**honey:**

suddenly i don’t know why i was ever mad in the first place

 

**kyunbun:**

suddenly my position as #1 best friend feels threatened

 

**[best bois] (3)**

 

**hamtaro:**

can someone pls explain why minhyuk’s man and shin wonho r sitting at the table next to me

 

**minmoooong:**

WHERE R U

WHY

R THEY ON A DATE

PLS NO

 

**hamtaro:**

ramen shop near school campus

they just got here

if u wanna join run

RUN

 

**minmoooong:**

OMWWW

IM SPRINTING

 

**dadwoo:**

Can I come, too?

 

**hamtaro:**

ofc dad

 

**minmoooong:**

ONLY IF U PAY

 

**dadwoo:**

Half.

 

**minmoooong:**

OKYAYY

 

**[hello bros] (3)**

 

**honey:**

MINHYUK IS HERE?EE?!??!

MY NEW FRIEND

OMG

GUYS SHOULD I INVITE HIM TO SIT WITH US

 

**kyunbun:**

y r u so excited

 

**honey:**

cuz i need better friends than the likes of u

 

**kyunbun:**

:’(

 

**honey:**

jkjk ily

but im still excited to have him as a friend

u know how i get with new people

 

**wonton:**

can u pls stop texting when ur right across from me

kyunnie do u wanna join?

we just got here

 

**honey:**

WHY IS HE STANDING AT THE DOOR

o

 

**kyunbun:**

IM RUNNING

WHAT HAPPENED

WHYD JOO SHUT UP

 

**wonton:**

minhyuk sat with another guy lol

he’s kinda cute too

i think he’s in my class???

 

**kyunbun:**

u dont recognize him?

 

**wonton:**

idk

his face is familiar

i just

i think he dyed his hair recently?

 

**[best bois] (3)**

 

**minmoooong:**

ki

i think shin wonho is staring at u

 

**hamtaro:**

ik

so shut up

 

**minmoooong:**

:<

this could be ur chance

smile lol

or talk to him

 

**hamtaro:**

how about u just talk to jooheon?

 

**minmoooong:**

ok i will

 

**dadwoo:**

Im almost there

Give me a few minutes


	6. *googles how to breahte*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literal crack. im sorry for any plot holes lmao

**swh:**

Hi!

It was nice eating with you all the other day.

If I knew we were so similar before, it wouldn’t have taken us so long to become friends!

I was wondering if you wanted to do this week’s homework together.

I don’t understand it…

I also don’t really know anyone else in the class

 

**[best bois] (3)**

 

**hamtaro:**

guys what do i do

shin wonho is asking me out

 

**minmoooong:**

??!??!?!?!?! WHAT

WAT

WHO

WHAT

WHEN

WHY

HOWWWWW

 

**dadwoo:**

Seriously?

That’s fast…

 

**hamtaro:**

ok so it isn’t a date

but like

hes still asking me to do SOMETHING together

and that happens to be homework

 

**minmoooong:**

lmao he using u

bye while i go laugh with honey in the background

 

**hamtaro:**

like u guys r anything but friends

LMAO

i see the way he looks at u

nothing but bro-ship

 

**minmoooong:**

;-;

there’s potential ok

he thinks im cute

 

**dadwoo:**

Everyone thinks you’re cute

Or pretty at least

 

**hamtaro:**

not the people with EYES

 

**minmoooong:**

y r u so mean

ur just a temperamental hamster

a RODENT

with too big an EGO

geT OUT

wait

WAIT

WHY R U FREAKING OUT OVER A SHIN WONHO TEXT?

HMMMM?

 

**dadwoo:**

Oh yeah. That’s right.

If you don’t have feelings for him, why are you so hung up over a simple text?

 

**minmoooong:**

if u didnt feel anything u wouldn’t be so freaked

hmmmm

something smells fishy

FISH I TELL U

 

**—**

 

**minnie:**

yo bro

how does shin wonho feel about my friend yoo kihyun

 

**joohoney:**

???

why?

 

**minnie:**

just wondering

he was staring an awful lot back at the ramen shop

 

**joohoney:**

oh

he was trying to figure out who he was

but he did say he was cute :o

 

**minnie:**

ahhhhh

i see

thanks

see ya

 

**[hello bros] (3)**

 

**honey:**

um

i think i screwed up

 

**kyunbun:**

WHY

what happened my sweet child

 

**honey:**

…

uh

 

**wonton:**

did u fail a test

 

**honey:**

no?

shit did grades come out yet?

 

**wonton:**

not yet lol

but whats up

 

**honey:**

ok dont say/do anything about this

but

i think minhyuk might like u wonho???

 

**kyunbun:**

?!?!?!?

 

**wonton:**

really?

u sure?

what makes u think so?

 

**honey:**

well

he asked me if ur interested in his friend

and when i said no but that u thought he was cute lol

he seemed sad or distant

idk

he seemed different than normal

and hes usually super cheerful

 

**wonton:**

ahh

hmm

does he know i have a bf?

 

**kyunbun:**

oh yeah

i forgot

lol

 

**honey:**

I FORGOT TOO OMG

 

**wonton:**

why do u guys always forget

 

**kyunbun:**

cuz he’s never around

u 2 should srsly end it u know

he acts like he has no time for u now that he’s famous

 

**wonton:**

ok but he actually DOESNT have time anymore

 

**kyunbun:**

whateverrrr

 

**—**

 

**joohoney:**

hey min

 

**minnie:**

?

yeah?

:D

 

**joohoney:**

srry to bother u

but

about ur question earlier

i forgot

but wonho has a bf rn

 

**minnie:**

SERIOUSLY??? :OOO

since when :OO

 

**joohoney:**

quite some time actually

u know the model chae hyungwon?

that’s him

lol

we used to be close

and he met wonho

then they got together

then he got famous

now they hardly spend time together

idk why im telling u all this

thought u should know i guess

 

**minnie:**

:o

poor wonho

he must really like the guy to stick with him

even tho they don’t have much time together

;-;

WONHO FIGHTING

 

**joohoney:**

?

i thought ud be sad?

 

**minnie:**

i am for him

why else?

 

**joohoney:**

i thought u liked him?

 

**minnie:**

HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA no

tho he is one fine speciMAN

 

**joohoney:**

lmao true

 

**[hello bros] (3)**

 

**honey:**

thank god he doesnt like wonho like that

 

**wonton:**

wdy mean thank god

i take offense

 

**honey:**

im saying it cuz now he wont face unnecessary heartbreak

 

**kyunbun:**

wow

such a sweet friend

y rnt u sweet to us

bitch

 

**honey:**

cuz ur rood to me 25/7

i dont deserve this kinda mistreatment

 

**kyunbun:**

when am i mean

:<

 

**wonton:**

ok im siding with honey on this one

lol

sorry bro

we’ll be nicer

 

**kyunbun:**

i’ll try :’)

 

**honey:**

why r we even friends

 

**wonton:**

cuz we use each other

for music

 

**kyunbun:**

exactly

 

**honey:**

ahhh

ok

welp

i have new friends to hang out with

bye suckers

 

**kyunbun:**

:’(

 

**—**

 

**kihyun:**

Hey! Yeah, sure.

I actually finished half of the assignment earlier, but we can work on the rest together

And if you need help with the first part, I can help :)

 

**swh:**

Yay. :’)

A real life saver

Let me know when you have time

 

**kihyun:**

I can meet later today or anytime tomorrow after school?

 

**swh:**

Today?

Can you do 6?

I’ll buy you dinner as a thank you!

 

**kihyun:**

You don’t have to, but sure!

 

**swh:**

I’ll send you the location in a few.

See you later!

 

**kihyun:**

Yeah, ok.

See you

 

**[best bois] (3)**

 

**hamtaro:**

*googles how to breahte*

 

**minmoooong:**

whAt HapPEneD?

 

**dadwoo:**

Shin Wonho?

 

**hamtaro:**

ok maybe

maybe i do like him

so what?

i have nothing to lose if i admit it

i fucking like him ok

taeyeon who?

 

**minmoooong:**

oh shit

ki pls

dont do this to urself

 

**hamtaro:**

what why

ur the one who was so insistent

whats the problem now?

 

**minmoooong:**

um

well

he

never mind

theres nothing wrong

im happy

that u can accept ur feelings

:’)

yay

 

**—**

 

**minnie:**

joo

whats the likelihood of hyungwonho jumping ship

 

**joohoney:**

what?

why?

idk man

i lowkey want them to split

but like

hyungwon is my friend

and wonho is pretty deep

what happened?

 

**minnie:**

someone i support with all my heart has eyes for the latter half of hyungwonho

 

**joohoney:**

oh shites

do they know he’s not a single man

 

**minnie:**

i cant say it

i tried

but

he finally admitted his crush

IT TAKES A LOT FOR HIM TO OPEN UP OK

 

**joohoney:**

;-;

sorry bro

idk what to do

 

**minnie:**

me too

:’(

 

**[best bois] (3)**

 

**hamtaro:**

anyone wanna join me for dinner?

 

**minmoooong:**

whY i thought u had a date

 

**hamtaro:**

he said he had an emergency and booked it after sitting for 5 minutes

its ok tho

i understand

if it was an emergency

i hope he’s ok tho

 

**minmoooong:**

:<

i’ll be right there

send ur location

 

**dadwoo:**

I’m coming too.

I’ll pay for Ki

 

**minmoooong:**

WHAT ABOUT MEEE

 

**dadwoo:**

I paid for you last time.

 

**minmoooong:**

:<

fine

imma invite joo

 

**hamtaro:**

ok lol whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a general storyline...i promise xD


	7. UGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the nicknames arent too confusing... anything with honey is jooheon, bunny is wonho, etc etc

**bunny:**

feeling any better?

 

**chaeby ♡:**

i am babe

thanks for coming over

 

**bunny:**

anytime for u

 

**chaeby ♡:**

u know i love u right?

 

**bunny:**

ofc i know

and i love u too

 

**chaeby ♡:**

im also sorry

 

**bunny:**

for?

 

**chaeby ♡:**

not being there for u when ur always there for me

u know i want to

its just hard with my schedules

u know they’re thinking of putting me in an idol group

 

**bunny:**

really?? :O

that’s incredible babe

im so excited for u

 

**chaeby ♡:**

ill have even less time tho

 

**bunny:**

but what about ur problem?

will u be able to deal with it?

baby ur gonna be under so much more pressure

:’(

 

**chaeby ♡:**

i’ll call u every time i have a few hours to spare

 

**bunny:**

just a text every once in a while if just fine

dont stress urself

i was already so surprised by ur call earlier

i dont want u to get worse :/

 

**chaeby ♡:**

u just make me feel better :)

thanks for  earlier

thanks for being u

 

**bunny:**

ofc anything for my baby

 

**chaeby ♡:**

i have to go now

ill message u soon

love u

 

**bunny:**

love u too

stay healthy

 

**—**

 

**swh:**

Sorry about today, Kihyun

 

**kihyun:**

No, like I said before, it’s totally fine

It was an emergency

I dont want to hold u back from anything important

The homework isn’t due til later

We can always work on it tomorrow :)

 

**swh:**

:)

Yeah, we can

I’ll make up for today, ok?

 

**kihyun:**

You don’t have to

 

**swh:**

But I want to

I feel bad for ditching u after just a few minutes

How about u come with me after school

I can cook u dinner

 

**kihyun:**

Haha ok

Let’s test ur cooking skills

:P

 

**swh:**

Im a pretty good chef, u know

When it comes to ramen and some other things

 

**kihyun:**

Sounds great lol

See u tomorrow

 

**swh:**

:)

 

**[best bois] (3)**

 

**hamtaro:**

wonho is gonna cook for me tomorrow

at his place

am i alive

am i dead

what is this

 

**dadwoo:**

Oh that’s great!

Is this as an apology for standing you up?

 

**hamtaro:**

i wasn’t stood up

he had an EMERGENCY

wheres min

 

**dadwoo:**

Dont know…

 

—

 

**honeybee:**

shin. won. ho.

u ho.

what is going on

 

**bunho:**

?

 

**honeybee:**

ive been informed that ur flirting with my friends friend

while u have a bf

 

**bunho:**

im not?

 

**honeybee:**

kihyun?

 

**bunho:**

NO NO

that’s not it

he’s just really interesting

and in my class

we’re gonna do homework together

but

 

**honeybee:**

but what?

i was told u up and left the boy after ordering ur food

 

**bunho:**

ok yeah that happened but

 

**honeybee:**

u cant lead him on

now ur gonna make him food?

at YOUR place?

u live A L O N E

ur sending the wrong signals

 

**bunho:**

but kihyun wont see it like that

he’s not interested in me in that way

i think he liked taeyeon or still does idk

 

**honeybee:**

how’d u hear that?

 

**bunho:**

i asked around

 

**honeybee:**

ur shoWING INTEREST

wonho this isn’t good for anyone

not as long as ur dating hyungwon

and y did u ditch kihyun?

 

**bunho:**

well

 

**honeybee:**

dont tell me ur “emergency” was hyungwon again

he USES u cuz ur emotionally weak

ive been his friend since the beginning

i KNOW these things

 

**bunho:**

u cant say that about him

u know he stresses out easily and needs someone there for him

 

**honeybee:**

i do know that

and that shouldn’t be the reason u stay with him

do u even love him anymore?

does he even care for u?

 

**bunho:**

yes!! he does

and i do!

 

**honeybee:**

im just worried for u

his last relationship ended poorly and he went psycho

i dont want that to happen to u

:<

 

**bunho:**

this time is different

i wont abandon him

 

**honeybee:**

that’s the problem

uHHGHGHGHGHGH

wonho

im just

i just

UGH

i cant with u right now

 

**—**

 

**joohoney:**

min

u busy?

 

**minhyuk:**

nope

im here

why?

whats up?

 

**joohoney:**

i need a friend

 

**minhyuk:**

and im that friend

what r we doing tonight

drinks?

 

**joohoney:**

we’re in 11th grade nd its a wednesday

we cant drink on a wednesday

school tomorrow

 

**minhyuk:**

oh true

arcade?

 

**joohoney:**

:D

lets go

i need to vent

 

**minhyuk:**

and i need to escape

 

**[best bois] (3)**

 

**minmoooong:**

bye yall

im on a “date” with honey ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chaeby = chae baby

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment because comments give me motivation ง •̀_•́)ง


End file.
